Heading to Mount Angel/Merida's Group Gets Separated and Lost from Fergus and Elinor
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies (Back in the forest, the Forest Spirit expedition flew through the forest to the direction of Mount Mysteria. They then noticed a spot familiar to them in the form of a pond full of budding pods and lily-pads. The expedition arrived and knew what Sticks and Sunset Shimmer has to do. They rode on a lily-pad like a raft to the center where four dragonfly-winged creatures are. The first creature is a Bean Creature with green skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black beret hat with a green topper, a purple eyemask, a pair of white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Popple, one of the pod caretakers. The second creature is a male rabbit-like monster with magenta skin, pale blue lips, and yellow eyes. He is Ickis, Popple’s best friend and partner in pod caretaking. The third creature is a male light orange skinned monster with blue lips and his hands carried literally a pair of eyeballs. He is Krumm, Popple and Ickis’ best friend and another pod caretaker. And the last creature is a female black and white striped candy cane-like monster with red lips and yellow eyes within two black snail-like stalks. She is Oblina, Popple, Ickis, and Krumm’s best friend and another pod caretaker, who also dreams of being a Forest Warrior like her idol Cloud. As the expedition arrived, the four noticed them and they began talking to each other) Oblina: Sticks and the others are coming! Don’t do anything to embarrass me! Otherwise, it would ruin my chance to become a Forest Warrior! Ickis: Why would you want to be a Forest Warrior? Popple: They usually have to fight in battle and training all the time. Oblina: I know they do that! Krumm: Aw, come on. You guys gotta ease down and relax. (Knowing Krumm’s right, the three nods in agreement) Popple, Ickis, and Oblina: Yeah. (Then the group arrived) Expedition: Hey, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina. Cosmo: We can see a lot of very nice-looking pods. Sticks: I might have a hard time picking one along with Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Do you have a favorite? Oblina: Well, guys, we have had a debate. Krumm: Really gone back and forth. Popple: Exactly. Oblina: You’ll note the carefully curated selection of sizes, densities, color, you name them. Ickis: With so many variables, you can’t be too hasty. (Popple then plopped a plump pod down in front of them) Popple: Boom! Right here. Ickis: Biggest of the bunch. Krumm: What do you think? (Oblina smiled nervously at the three’s choice. After inspecting it, Sticks, Sunset Shimmer, and the others gave calm awkward looks while Mushu spoke up) Mushu: That is the most ridicu…. (Knuckles, not wanting Mushu to act rude, stomped on his foot, shutting him up) Mushu: Ouch! Knuckles: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the idiculous-ray! Sunset Shimmer: This pod’s okay. (She and Sticks suddenly saw a very tiny pod floating right next to them. After looking at it and then to each other, they nod in agreement with soft smiles, having both made a choice) Sticks: How about this one? (The others noticed and while the group and even Krumm and Oblina liked it, Ickis and Popple was unsure) Ickis: That one? Popple: But it’s so tin…. (Oblina stomps on Popple’s foot also, quieting him) Popple: Yeowch! Oblina: (To the group) Good choice! (Narrows a glare at Ickis and Popple) And it’s like everyone says; “The smallest things can make a big difference.” (She picks the picked pod up and hands it to Sticks) Oblina: And besides, it’s cute. (She turned to Ickis and Popple with a glare) Oblina: (Whispering savagely) I told you they won’t go for plump or gaudy! Because unlike you, Sticks and her protégé have class! (The group ended the conversation) Twilight Sparkle: Relax, you guys. Aerith: What matters is that we found a pod that will choose the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria. (Then with their powers, Silver and Blaze created a moisturizing bag made out of water and hand-made lava and then they packed the pod inside it to keep it healthy and moist) Blaze: To keep it healthy and moist. (The group smiled softly at their pod choice accomplishment. Then just when the expedition were about to leave after they, along with the caretakers, flew to shore and were about to say goodbye, a poison arrow struck the ground, forming small burls. They noticed and turned to the direction from where the arrow was fired, and standing in front of it were Mushu, Fidget, and the caretakers. Upon being seen, even though the group isn’t paying attention to them, Mushu points at Fidget and the caretakers innocently, making the five glare at him. Cloud’s group ushers them to stay quiet as they pulled their weapons out, except Tifa who goes in a fighting stance. Then on Cloud’s silent cue by giving a soft nod, Vincent fired his pistol at a nearby tree. They wait, not letting their guard down, and then, from the spot where Vincent fired his pistol, a dead Globlin fell with a broken bark shield, having been shot by Vincent. Upon landing on the ground, the Globlin’s dead body lay there until his body melted to a black gooey slime puddle. Then suddenly, more broken bark shields shot out at the group revealing the hiding Globlins, making the group dodge them all. The Globlins landed on the ground and charged at them with gargled battle cries) Sonic: Move it or lost it! (They run for it and then flew into the air, zipping through the forest towards the direction where the foot of Mount Mysteria is. As the group quickly flew away from the pursuing Globlins, Omega and Barret fired their gatling guns at some Globlins, killing them. Max then fired his arrow from his bow and killed another Globlin. Another Globlin then fired his poison arrow at the group, but they dodged it. Upon reaching an open field full of deer, the group stopped and quickly looked around for something to help them drive the Globlins off. Then they noticed something in the field and quickly got an idea. Suddenly, the Globlins appeared and found…. Nothing. Just a field full of deer. They look around cautiously, snarling softly and unknown to them, hidden above a honeycomb up a tree, the group silently hid themselves, preparing to cut down the honeycomb. Then on Sonic, Cloud, and Twilight Sparkle’s cue, the group cut the honeycomb down, sending it crashing onto the ground next to the unexpecting Globlins. Angered at their honeycomb being destroyed, the bees zipped out and attacked the Globlins. Suddenly, a Globlin and a bee tumbled down next to a deer and startled it when the bee’s stinger stung the deer’s leg. Then, while the Globlins were driven off by the bees, the group noticed to their shock, the deer running away in fear upon getting startled by the stung deer. After all was calm, the group recovered and turned to each other) Cream: Everyone alright? (The group nodded) Cloud: Shall we? (They nod again and they resume their journey. Elsewhere in the forest, Kairi’s group, Utonium, and Stitch were walking, looking around for any sign of magic activity) Xion: Any sign of magic activity, Professor? Utonium: Not yet, Xion. (They investigate some more. Suddenly, they heard a soft rumbling nearby. They looked around and then noticed a herd of deer running in a hurry, unaware of the deer running away because of a Globlin and a bee stinging one of the deer before) Bubbles: (Gasps happily) Deer! Kairi: A whole herd! (Blossom suddenly noticed the deer are panicked and even the rest of the group noticed) Blossom: But something’s not right. Buttercup: What’s not right? Blossom: Those deer seem to be frolicking in a panic. Utonium: My sentiments exactly, Blossom. (Noticing the deer are heading their direction, the group backed away a bit) Namine: They’re, uh…. They’re frolicking this way. Stitch: Ih. (Then, the group quickly ran the other way as the deer stampeded towards them. During the chaos, the group were running when Utonium and Stitch slipped and fell down a small cliffside, much to the girls’ concern) Girls: Stitch, Professor! (The girls quickly took shelter behind a boulder near the stampede. After the deer stampede was gone, the girls ran to the cliffside and called out to Utonium and Stitch) Girls: Stitch, Professor! (Then, much to their relief, they heard Utonium and Stitch call out to them from below) Utonium: Don’t worry! We’re fine! But Stitch is injured with scratches! Stitch: (Groaning) Ow…. (Below, Utonium and Stitch were down there, with Utonium apparently unharmed from the fall due to some branches breaking their fall, but Stitch is injured with a couple of scratches on his right leg. Anyway, Utonium called out again) Utonium: Girls! I’m gonna get Stitch home and nurse his scratches! We’ll catch up to you! Stitch: Ih! Go on ahead! (Concerned with the other girls, Blossom called out from above) Blossom: Are you sure? Utonium: (From below) We’re sure! Go on ahead of us! (Getting determined slowly, the girls gave in) Kairi: Okay! Namine: Meet us at the foot of Mount Mysteria! Xion: We’ll wait for you there! Powerpuff Girls: And hurry! (Below, Utonium and Stitch nods while calling out) Utonium: Got it! Be careful! Stitch: Ih! Be careful! (Then with that, Utonium picked Stitch up and carried him back to the direction of their home. Above, the group nods to each other and hurried to the foot of Mount Mysteria. Upon reaching an open field, they looked around when they saw the foot of Mount Mysteria at the other side) Buttercup: There’s the foot! (They hurry ahead when they stopped upon hearing a bunch of bird wings flapping from afar. Suddenly, to their surprise, they see a flock of robins flying the opposite direction towards them, as if in a panic. They duck and cover on time as the robins zipped by until they were gone. The group immediately got up and ran to the other side until they stopped near a tree. Kairi rested her hand on it when she felt something wet on it. She lifted her hand to find on her palm….) Kairi: (Gasps) Blood?! (The others got concerned and took a closer look) Blossom: No, paint. (They looked up and saw that Kairi had touched a red x marking made of red spray paint. Noticing a nearby brook, the girls ran over there and Kairi washed the paint off her hand. Then, as soon as she emerged her hand from the brook, she shrieked upon seeing a leech on her hand) Kairi: Leech! Get if off! Get it off! Bubbles: Ew! I’m not touching that! I don’t know where it’s from in the water! Buttercup: (Annoyed) Oh, for crying out loud! (She yanked the leech off Kairi’s hand and threw it back in the water) Buttercup: It’s just a leech, Kairi and Bubbles. Nothing to be scared of. Kairi: Sorry. Bubbles: I guess we overreacted. Blossom: (To Kairi and Bubbles in confidence) Besides, leeches normally suck infected blood out when you’re injured at hospitals. (To the other girls) Right? Buttercup: Yeah. (Understanding, Kairi and Bubbles smiled a bit) Kairi: You’re right. Nothing to be afraid of. Bubbles: Especially not leeches. (The girls then trekked through the area, looking for the perfect meeting spot for themselves to meet up with Utonium and Stitch later) Coming up: The two main groups fatefully meet at the foot of Mount Mysteria along with a certain group of human boys, consisting two brothers, five green-skinned teens, and seven handsome teens, that are, unknowingly to the Forest Spirits, marking the trees to be cut down by a trio of Badnik lumberjacks and their Leveler. Then when the Mane Seven’s group and Sticks shrink down the two human groups down to their size to save them from certain death, they escape back to the forest and then must rescue the seven handsome teens in the human boy group from a certain hungry Equestrian God of Chaos.